Without You
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Four months. . . that's all the time he had left with her. Finchel, my hopes for the season finale next year. Based on "Without You" by Harry Nilsson and the cover by Mariah Carey. *Now Finished*.
1. Chapter 1 a Calla Lilly Corsage

Without You

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Author's Note:**

This is kind of, sort of, but not really my first Finchel story. It's the first one I'm posting on , and the first Finchel story I'm actually going to see through until the end. This is also a story I haven't been able to get out of my head since the season finale of Glee, my sister and I were talking about how the next season finale should go. . . and this idea was born. Then we were like, we need a song that they would sing! So, we racked our brains and remembered James Durbin singing a song a few weeks previous on American Idol. This song was "Without You" by Harry Nilsson, and the song was perfect. Because it fits Finn and the whole tether thing perfectly.

(Plus, I looked up the song yesterday and found a Mariah Carey version. . . Rachel is to Mariah what Finn is to Harry in my opinion.)

**Dedicated to:**

RoseFleur. . . for encouraging me to write this story and thinking it was a great idea to begin with. Plus she's just awesome in general, because she's a Rachel Berry fan and it's a rarity to meet one of those My sister, Hannah. . . I have to give credit where credit is due, and that's to my amazing little sister for helping me come up with the idea

somebody. . . _I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't breathe anymore_

Disclaimer:

I don't own diddly-squat. If I did, this is the way the season finale would go. And I would bring Glee back to what it was originally, a show not only about embracing homosexuality, but every other difference as well.

.

Chapter 1 A Calla Lily Corsage

"You look beautiful," Finn said as Rachel descended the stairway in a sparkling, silver dress with a halter-top. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Beautiful," Leroy Berry echoed, snapping picture after picture. "You're becoming such a lovely young woman sweetie."

"Thank you Daddy." She turned to Finn and adjusted his silvery-gray tie. "You look handsome. . . I'm so glad you're my date."

He slid the corsage that he had chosen for her on her wrist and silently blessed his step-father. Burt had given him and Kurt a book titled _the Art of Manliness_ and they had had a whole section in it on the meaning of flowers. So, making a flower choice had been easy. He had chosen a Calla Lily, because it was his way of showing Rachel that he thought she was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked. "I made reservations. . . somewhere special."

Finn cleared his throat. "Yeah. . . yeah, I'm coming."

"Don't keep her out too late," Leroy joked, even though he knew that Finn would have her home on time. He always had her home on time.

Rachel gave her father a kiss. "Goodbye Daddy."

"Goodbye, have a good time," he replied, returning his daughter's kiss.

"I'm going to miss him," Finn said as Leroy disappeared into the family room. He helped Rachel into her coat.

She spun around and kissed him. "They'll always be here, even when I'm gone. They'll like the company, I'm sure. Besides, we don't have to talk about that. . . we still have more than four months until I'm going to New York."

"You keep saying that. . . we have ten months, eight months. . . now it's six months. One day, it'll be twenty-four hours, and we won't have time to discuss it. But we'll decide to try and make a long distance relationship work. But it won't. . . and we'll end up resenting each other."

"I could never resent you Finn," Rachel said kissing him again. "Now. Come. On," she said between pecks. "I have a surprise for you."

.

"A picnic?" Finn asked as Rachel led him down to the duck pond. It was their favorite spot in the park, and it had been transformed. There were dozens of candles lit and white Christmas lights, and a table setup with a dinner for two.

"Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Britney helped me set it up," Rachel said shyly. "Are you surprised?"

"Very," Finn replied.

"Are you. . . disappointed?"

"No," Finn answered. "This way we can be alone, without all the other prom goers making too much noise and getting drunk all around us. Did you cook dinner all by yourself?"

"Sort of," Rachel answered. "I tried to make dessert, but it was a disaster, so Blaine made it. He makes very good creme brulée."

"Well, let's eat. . . I want tonight to be really special," Finn said, pulling out her chair and helping her sit down.

"I promise. . . it will be," Rachel replied.

.

"Two weeks until graduation," Puck said to Finn as prom was winding down. "Have you and Rachel discussed what's going to happen yet?"

"No," Finn answered. "I mean. . . we have all summer to decide what to do. She's not due in New York until September. Right?"

"Quinn said that she was going there the week after graduation, to find an apartment and audition for some Broadway plays. You know, so she can be settled and have a plan when it's finally time for her to move there."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Finn replied. "But. . . she's coming back, and then we'll have all summer to discuss what's going to happen when she leaves."

Puck shrugged and looked over to where Quinn was talking to an Irish exchange student. "Don't be like me Finn. . . I lost the only girl that I'll ever love because of my stupidity."

"Lauren?" Finn asked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No. Not Lauren—"

"Come dance with me Finn!" Rachel said before Puck could finish his thought. She tugged him to the dance floor. "It's the last dance of the night."

"Coming, coming. . ." Finn replied eagerly. He glanced at his best friend, trying to figure out the implications of his statement, but decided to shrug it off for the time being. He and Rachel had all summer. . . they had plenty of time to decide what to do.

.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Rachel said shyly as he drove her home later that evening. "As warped and as strange this may sound, I think I'm going to miss high school."

"Oh yeah, I agree. I'm going to miss the slushy facials, and getting picked on by the rest of the football team," Finn replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

Finn glanced at Rachel's hand, resting innocently on his knee. He took his hand off the steering wheel and squeezed her fingers. He remembered all the good things that his last three years at McKinley high had brought. Not only had he fallen in love with the woman he could possibly spend the rest of his life with, he had found himself and become a better, nicer person. On top of that, he had gained a father and a brother.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm going to miss it too."

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim streetlights. "In two weeks we'll be closing this chapter of our lives and starting a brand new one. It'll be a blank page without mistakes or regrets. . . and we can do whatever we want with it."

"I only hope that I decide to do the right thing," Finn said, but mostly to himself.

This time it was Rachel's turn to squeeze his hand affectionately. She grew serious and said, "You will. I have faith in you Finn."

Finn turned to her, his heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly it hit him, all of this was going to be gone in three short months. She would be becoming one of the biggest stars on Broadway. . . a household name, a Tony winner. . . and he, he would just be Finn Hudson. He would become somebody that she remembered fondly, but he wouldn't be part of her life. This is where it all ended.

"Why so quiet?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Just thinking," Finn answered. "Rachel, tonight was one of the best nights of my life. No matter what happens, I'll remember it forever."

Rachel looked at a loss for words, and then she nodded. "Me too. I love you Finn."

He had to remind himself to breathe as he parked his car and leaned into kiss her. "I love you too. I will _always _love you."

TBC. . .

Author's Note II:

I promise you, I'll write a longer chapter next time. But this chapter and the next ones following, are going to be build-up for the end. Secondly, there is a book called "the Art of Manliness" and it's by Brett and Kate McKay. Third, I really don't know what Rachel's father's names. I'm assuming one of them is Leroy, because it was the name I found on the Rachel Berry Wiki page.

Hope this story sparks some interest.

Until next time,

Holly_

P.S

Every chapter will have a flower name in it, and flower symbolism in it. . . just for fun. So, be on the look out for that.


	2. Chapter 2 Daisies

Without You

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Dedicated to:**

RoseFleur. . . for encouraging me to write this story and thinking it was a great idea to begin with. Plus she's just awesome in general, because she's a Rachel Berry fan and it's a rarity to meet one of those My sister, Hannah. . . I have to give credit where credit is due, and that's to my amazing little sister for helping me come up with the idea

somebody. . . _I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't breathe anymore_

.

Chapter 2 Daisies

One week until graduation. The date, circled multiple times with Kurt's glitter pens, taunted him from the refrigerator. Finn groaned and pushed his Lucky Charms around in his bowl, not really hungry for breakfast.

"Is everything okay Finn?" Kurt asked, sitting down across from him as he wrapped a bright yellow _Gucci _scarf around his neck.

"Sure," Finn replied, avoiding his step-brother's eyes.

"You shouldn't be eating that," Kurt chided. "It's full of sugar, and it'll effect your mood."

"I wasn't thinking when I pulled them out," he said. "Besides, I wasn't eating them. . . I'm not very hungry."

Kurt looked at his homemade calendar and nodded understandably. "Seven days until graduation. Which means ten days until Rachel and I go to New York to go apartment hunting, and try out for Broadway shows. Don't worry, I'll take care of her for you, make sure that she doesn't meet somebody handsome and famous—"

"Okay, will you stop it Kurt?" Finn asked, standing up and gulping down his orange juice.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry!" Kurt said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Where are you going off in such a hurry? We don't have to be at school for another hour-and-a-half."

"I'm going to stop by the supermarket, maybe pick up some flowers for Rachel," Finn answered.

"What kind of flowers?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. . . daisies, maybe."

Kurt nodded. "Love conquers all, nice choice. I'm assuming that you're choosing daises because you're hoping that your love for Rachel will conquer New York, and all the other obstacles that are sure to come your way?"

Finn managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you want to come with me, or do you have a ride to school?"

"Blaine's going to pick me up," Kurt answered. "But thanks anyways."

"I'll see you at school then," Finn said, grabbing his car keys and putting his jacket on. "Later Kurt."

.

"Flowers?" Rachel asked as she got into the front seat of his truck and picked up the bouquet of daises. "What's the special occasion?"

"No special occasion, really," Finn answered. "I just felt like buying you flowers. . . to show you how much I love you."

"You're sweet," Rachel said, leaning over to peck his cheek. "I love you too."

"Rachel. . ." Finn gripped the steering wheel. "We need to talk."

"We have plenty of time to talk," Rachel told him.

"We're running out of time."

"Oh Finn. . ." she started.

"I'm not asking you to stay. . . I could never do that. But—"

"I want to stay together," Rachel said. "Even when I'm in New York."

"But how are we going to work that out exactly?" Finn asked. "I'm staying here, attending classes at the community college, and working in my stepfather's car repair shop during the nights and weekends. I'm going to be nothing. . . and you're going to be everything."

She looked down at the flowers lying in her lap, and pulled a daisy from the bouquet. "Here. . . it's a daisy. I don't know if you know what the meanings of flowers are, or if you even care. But daisies mean that love conquers all. And I believe that with all my heart. . . our love can conquer anything. Even distance. So, let's just enjoy the summer. . .and we'll talk about what we're going to do later."

Finn pushed a CD into his CD player, wanting to fill in the silence that followed Rachel's statement. She had closed the issue for the moment, and he wouldn't push her to talk about it. But not knowing what was going to happen was killing him.

TBC. . .

Author's Note:

I listened to "Love Never Dies" the sequel to "Phantom of the Opera" while writing this chapter, and the story kills me. . . Christine and the Phantom. . . they loved each other, and they never were together. I don't care what anybody says, I am a Phantom fan 100 percent, and I wish they could have been together. But of course, it all ends in tragedy, and they are star-crossed lovers. Here's hoping that Finn and Rachel aren't star-crossed lovers in the end.

Holly, July 5, 2011_

**Author's Note II:**

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other one. I was running low on inspiration, and babying a second-degree burn on the side of my left hand. I usually never do this, because I have my whole story already written. But for the first time in a while, I don't. So, is there anything that you would like to see happen? I'll give full credit for ideas if I know how to put them into the story.

**Thanks.**

**Holly, July 6, 2011_**


	3. Chapter 3 Red Roses

**Without You**

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout Outs:**

**Thanks to ItsaGleeThing, & noro for the review on this chapter. And thank you to everybody who put me on their author alert/story alert. It's all greatly appreciated, and at least I know that there are people out there, who are enjoying my story, and I'm not writing it in vain.**

**Author's Note:**

**No trouble between Finn/Rachel in this story. Just a lot of fluffy goodness, but maybe in future chapters. As much as I would love it to be, there can't always be fluff. I know this from my own love life, which is pretty much non-existent, because I think my love for a certain somebody is unrequited.**

**The song I used in this chapter is by Faith Hill, and it's called "Lost". It's from her greatest hits album.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Red Roses**

Graduation was finally upon them, and Finn couldn't help but feel the dread creeping up on him as he finished putting his tie on. It had been a year since he and Rachel had gotten back together, and had decided to see where a year would take them.

Now, he was more certain than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't care how many miles or how much star power and Tony's separated them. He wanted to be the one that Rachel came back to every single holiday, and then every single night after that. He wanted Rachel to be the mother of his children, and hold his hand when the time came for him to die.

Now it was just a matter of telling her how he felt, and seeing if she felt the same way.

.

"Could Rachel drive to the party with me?" Finn asked her Leroy and Hiram Berry after the graduation ceremony was over and their crowd of friends and family were thinning out; headed to the Hummel/Hudson residents for the party they were throwing for the Glee club.

They nodded.

"Of course, we'll see you there," Leroy answered.

And then, he was alone with Rachel. He took her hand and led her to his truck, opening the door for her, waiting for her to slide in before closing it. He put on ancient _Vanessa Carlton _CD in that they both enjoyed, and let the car idle for a minute, trying to think about how to get what he wanted to say out.

"We're going to be late for the party Finn," she said quietly.

"It's been a year since we got back together," he replied.

"I know."

"We need to talk about it now. No more putting it off."

Rachel sighed. "I don't want to. . . it'll just end with the both of us angry, and maybe breaking up. I don't want that."

"I don't want that either!" Finn assured her. "I want to make our relationship to work, even if it is long-distance. We'll talk every night, Facebook each other every day. . . I'll come to you on the weekends, watch you in all your shows. . . even if they're off-Broadway—"

"Have you ever thought about applying for a football scholarship at NYU?" Rachel asked, cutting him off.

"Noooo. . ." Finn answered slowly. "I've talked to recruiters, but none of them have seemed terribly interested. They mention that I'd be good for their team, but then I never hear from them."

"One of my dad's cousins is an assistant coach at NYU. I could see if he could pull some strings and get you a football scholarship. He owes my dad a favor anyways. And then we wouldn't be apart. . ."

Finn shook his head. "It's too late now. I was never really on top of getting into a prestigious college on a football scholarship, so I missed my chance. Besides, that's not the point. The point is, I want to spend forever with you. I want you to come back to me during your school holidays, and then when you're established in _Wicked_ or _Funny Girl_, I'm going to propose to you. . . so I'm the person waiting in the wings for you with a dozen red roses. I want you to be the one to have my children, and then. . . when the time comes. . . be there with me when I die. I love you Rachel, and I can't see my life without you."

Rachel barely managed to get an _I love you too_ out. She was shocked by Finn's declaration. True, she had pictured the two of them married and living in a fabulous apartment not far from Broadway. But she had never imagined that Finn wanted it to, and she had never really thought to mention it to him. He bristled whenever somebody planned his life out for him.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled then," Finn said, putting his car into drive. "Now we better hurry up before everybody – especially Puck – gets the wrong idea about what we're really doing."

.

The drive to the Hummel/Hudson home was filled with cheerful discussions about what they would do and what sites they would see when Finn came for his weekends in New York. They made jokes about what their wedding would be like, and who would stand up with them. They talked about what their children would look like, and whose personalities they would have. . . and what they would name them.

Finn couldn't imagine anything more perfect, he couldn't imagine anything going wrong after their conversation. Love would conquer all, he knew this for certain.

.

"They want you to sing Rachel," Mercedes said, coming over to where Rachel and Finn sat with Puck. "I'm pretty sure that'll be easy for you, you always have something prepared."

"Actually I do," Rachel replied with a smile, she stood and smiled, following Mercedes to the place Will had set up for the Glee to perform one final together.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Okay everybody, Miss Rachel Berry has agreed to open our farewell performance with a solo. So, please give it up for her."

Rachel smiled and sat down at the piano. "Hello everybody, thank you for coming to help us celebrate our accomplishments as individuals, a Glee club, and students at McKinley high. We appreciate your support and your love these past three years.

"Now, I have a very special song prepared today for somebody very special. . . somebody who's supported me, and loved me unconditionally. Finn, thank you."

She started to play the first few chords of _Lost _by Faith Hill and then taking a deep breath she sang,

"_Is it obvious to you when you walk into a room, your face is all I see? And my heart races so fast, I never knew a rush to feel like that, every time you're touching me. I never did believe in anything I couldn't hold between my fingers, but the way you make me feel . . . it's just so real the way it lingers._

"_I get lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there, and everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you. If it's a dream, don't wake me up. I'll scream if this isn't love. If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you, I want to stay lost forever. I want to stay lost forever. . . with you._

"_No, this feeling doesn't end. It's with me everywhere I am, hope it never goes away. It's like defying gravity, losing all control and being free. And I always want to stay. I never thought that I'd go long enough to fall for someone deeply. You have the power to erase my fears and find me so completely. _

"_I get lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there, and everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you. If it's a dream, don't wake me up. I'll scream if this isn't love. If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you, I want to stay lost. Don't tell me where we're going, I don't want to know. I like the mystery. I can't believe we've come this far, so far away from where we started off. . . you found me when I wasn't looking. You found me._

"_And now I'm lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there. . . and everything I have doesn't mean a thing if it's without you, without you. If it's a dream, don't wake me up, I'll scream if this isn't love. If being lost means, never knowing how it feels without you, if being lost means that I'm never gonna be without you, I wanna stay lost forever. . . I wanna stay lost forever, with you_."

Finn was by her side in an instant, he pulled her up from the piano bench, and tried to convey through his kiss that the song emitted his feelings just as much as her's.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter, but with a song about a woman who is lost _without_ the person she loves next to her. I thought it was fitting for Finn and Rachel's situation, and later chapters.**

**Anyways, I'm still open to suggestions, because like I said before. . . I'm just sort of winging it here. So, SUGGEST! And now, I'm off to post this chapter before I decide to change the song for the third time. (the first two were Fireflies and Breathe, both by Faith Hill.)**

**Love,**

**Holly, July 11, 2011**

**P.S**

**To somebody special, **_**No, this feeling doesn't end. It's with me everywhere I am**__,_


	4. Chapter 4 Forysthia Branches

**Without You**

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-Outs:**

**gleechick94, & noro. . . thanks for taking the time to review girls, it's really appreciated. And thanks to everybody who put me on their alerts, or in their favorites. I can always feel the love, and I know that I'm not writing in vain.**

**Author's Note:**

**I almost cried yesterday when I found out that Lea Michele, Corey Montieth, and Chris Colfer won't be coming back for a fourth season of Glee. I thought for certain that they would at least give us cameos of Rachel and Finn. Now. . . Glee won't be what it once was. I guess the creators of Glee will learn the hard way.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Forsythia Branches**

Finn met Rachel at the train station the week after graduation. She was leaving for New York City to audition for some shows, and look at apartments. He didn't want her to leave without hearing how much he loved her. But first, he stopped by his neighbor's house. She was an older woman, and he was always helping her with something. She had told him once a long time ago, if he ever needed anything to ask her, and she would do everything she could to make sure he had it.

Today all he needed was so of her Forsythia branches, he wanted to give them to Rachel to let her know that he already couldn't wait to see her again.

Twenty minutes later, he had cut a dozen branches, and Mrs. Welsh had tied them up in a deep purple ribbon that contrasted the bright yellow perfectly.

"Wish your pretty, little girlfriend luck for me," she said as she waved him off. "It's not every day a girl from Lima, Ohio gets to make it big."

"I know," Finn said.

"You must be so proud of her."

"I am," he assured her.

"Well, you better go and see her. . . time's running out."

"Thank you Mrs. Welsh."

"Come back later, and I'll have some brownies for you and your stepbrother. Chocolate always fixes everything you know."

"I know," Finn said, it was something she had been telling him for years. Whenever he had had a huge problem, or a minor disappointment, she always had brownies and good advice for him. "Thanks Mrs. Welsh."

.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here," Rachel said, pulling Finn into a long embrace when he finally made his way up to her at the train station.

"I was getting these for you," Finn said, handing her the flowers.

"Finn. . . they're _beautiful_." she replied earnestly. She looked at him. "What are they?"

"They're Forsythia branches," he answered. "So you know that I can't wait to see you again."

Rachel smiled. "I love them."

"I love you."

Her train was being called to be boarded, so she kissed him on the lips, and told him that she loved him too. Then she grabbed her hot pink suitcase, and ran to catch her train. Waving him the whole entire way, but she didn't look back.

Because, she knew that if she looked back, then she just might stay.

.

"_I am not always on time, please don't expect that from me. I will be late, but if you could just wait, I will make it eventually. Not like it's in my control, not like I'm proud of the fact. But anything other than being exactly on time I can do. I don't know why people run, I don't know why things fall through. I don't know how anybody survives in this life without someone like you. I could protect and preserve, I could say no and goodbye. But why Jamie, why? I want to be your wife, I want to bear your child. . . I want to die knowing I had a long full life in your arms. . . that I can do. . . forever. . ._"

Rachel was auditioning for a small off-Broadway production that was still in the works. She had chosen to sing a song from another off-Broadway show called the _Last 5 Years_. It was a safe choice for her, but it made her think of Finn. . . and so in singing it, she hoped to at least have her emotions come off.

And then the audition was over, with the producer and director saying that they would call her in a few days if they had a part for her. She could only keep her fingers crossed that it was a good thing.

She went into the back room, regretting her song choice. She wished that she had sang something like _People_, or from _Les Miserables_. . . something that show-cased her as a singer. Instead, she had let her emotions get in the way, and it had probably cost her a part that could launch her career.

Sighing, she collected her things and prepared to go back to her hotel when fate stepped in.

"Miss Berry!" The producer's assistant ran in. "They'd like you to come and sing again. Do you have a number prepared?"

"Of course," Rachel said, dropping her things. "A good actress is _always _prepared."

.

"Finn! I got in!" She squealed into the phone an hour later. "It's an off-Broadway production, and it's a relatively new play. But it's something. . . right?"

"Of course it is," Finn replied. "Rachel, I am _so _proud of you! I knew you'd get something. Was this your first audition, or are you just settling?"

"No, it's not my first audition," Rachel replied indignantly. "But all the Broadway shows were just looking for background singers. And I don't want to be in the background Finn, I want to be in the spotlight."

He chuckled. "I know."

"Well, I'm going to have lunch with a girl I met at one of the auditions, so I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too," Finn replied. "Talk to you later."

.

"She got a part," Finn said closing his phone and turning to Kurt and Mrs. Welsh.

"Good for her!" Mrs. Welsh said. "What did she get?"

"A part in a new off-Broadway production," Finn answered.

"That's a good place to start," Mrs. Welsh nodded. "Isn't that how Kristin Chenoworth started?"

"Err. . . I don't know," he replied honestly.

"It'll be good exposure," Kurt said. "Either way."

"And why didn't you go to New York?" Mrs. Welsh asked. "Your brother here told me that you had theater aspirations."

"I do," Kurt said. "I'm going to Juliard in the fall to get some formal training in theater."

"And what about you?"

"You know what I'm doing Mrs. Welsh," Finn replied, blushing slightly. "We've had this conversation a dozen times."

"Oh yes, you're staying here with your stepfather, and helping in the shop while taking classes at the community college." Mrs. Welsh tisked, pouring some tea for the boys then herself. "Finn, I gave everything away for love. I left this town and followed my boyfriend all over the world. He was a globe-trotter, you see. . . he had the itchiest feet, he couldn't stay in one place for very long. But I couldn't live without him, so even though I was afraid, I left everything I knew."

"And then what happened?" Kurt asked breathlessly, clutching his tea cup and leaning forward.

"He asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We came back here, got married, and started a family. When summer came, we would pack up our car and go to exotic places like Charleston, South Carolina or the Cape Cod. Then the kids grew up, got married, and started families of their own. So, we started globe-trotting again. Then he died in Egypt. . .and I came back here. I haven't had the heart to travel since then. Although, my granddaughter is in her late teens and she's been begging to see Paris. I might take her for her birthday."

"Finn, you have to come to New York with us!" Kurt said firmly. "In the name of love you have to come! Mrs. Welsh gave up everything she was comfortable with for love. You can do it too—"

"Kurt, it doesn't work that way."

"Yes it does!"

"Not when you're a guy!" Finn retorted. "It's easy for a woman to give up everything to follow the guy she loves, it's what she's supposed to do in a way—"

"You're such a sexist," Kurt snorted.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. . ." Mrs. Welsh chided. "That's enough!"

Kurt glared at Finn from over his tea cup. And Finn took a brownie, trying to think of a way to fill the awkward silence. But all he could think about was Mrs. Welsh's story, and it left him at a loss for words, making him realize his insecurities of leaving everything he knew.

Suddenly, he hated himself.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note II:**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of enjoyed writing it.**

**Holly, July 15, 2011_**


	5. Chapter 5 a Pink Carnation

**Without You**

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-Outs:**

**RoseFleur, noro, & MezMaroon8. . . thanks for the reviews girls. I really appreciate them. They make me smile. And to everybody who put me on author's alert, or in their favorite stories, thanks to you guys too. It helps to know that I'm not writing in vain, and that somebody out there likes what I write.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 a Pink Carnation **

Rachel was home two weeks later, and Finn went to pick her up at the train station. She was sitting on a bench, waiting for him with a pink Carnation in her lap. When she saw him coming, she jumped up and ran towards him, flinging herself in his arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you!" She exclaimed, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that had been simmering the whole time she was gone.

"I missed you too," Finn said honestly, holding her closer and bestowing a kiss to her forehead. He breathed in the scent of her subtle _Bath & Body Works_ perfume, and took a deep breath. Having Rachel in her arms was like coming home after a long, hard trip.

She pulled away and shoved the pink Carnation in his hand. "You're always bringing me flowers, so this is for you."

Finn was startled, and he wondered if Rachel _knew _the symbolism behind flowers. She had to know, he decided, or she wouldn't have picked a pink Carnation. (Unless it was just a coincidence that she had picked a flower that said _I'll never forget you_.) He swallowed hard, his hand finding Rachel's suitcase. "So, do you want to get some dinner? I have a lot to catch you up on, you wouldn't believe what happened while you were away."

"I've never been more hungry in my life," Rachel answered, slipping her hand through his free one.

.

"So, Puck's _gone_!" Rachel asked as she and Finn finished a dessert of chocolate cake and coconut milk ice cream.

"Yeah, he left about a week ago. And nobody's really heard from him, except for me," Finn answered.

"So, where is he?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Finn replied. "He only asked me to tell his mother where he went. . . so she wouldn't worry."

"But why did he leave?"

"Because, he loves Quinn. And he's tired of seeing her with other guys. But she wouldn't listen to him when he tried to talk to her, so he decided to disappear."

"And what about Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"She won't admit it, but we can all tell she's pretty worried about him. She writes him and calls him regularly. In fact, she told me yesterday she's ready to get into her car and drive cross country until she finds him."

"It won't do anything though," Rachel said.

"I know," Finn replied slowly, barely believing the next sentences out of his mouth. "Quinn wants what Quinn can't have. Once she has it, she's bored with it."

"I hope that Puck's okay though."

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "He told me to tell him when your first show is, and that he'll be there with yellow roses."

"And what about you?" Rachel asked almost shyly. "Will you be there?"

"I'll be there every weekend," Finn promised as Mrs. Welsh's story floated through his mind for the millionth time in thirteen days. He groaned inwardly, and shook his head.

"Finn, are you okay?"

"Um, I'm fine," he lied. "Come on, you must be exhausted."

"I am pretty tired," she admitted.

Finn made for her hand. "Then, I'll get you home."

"But Finn, we're running out of time!" Rachel protested, holding her hand out of reach. "I don't want to lose a second with you. Please. . . let's just stay together a little longer. . . please Finn?"

.

They were out on his back porch, sitting on the porch swing, and cuddled close, Rachel was bathed in moonlight, a dreamy look on her face. Somehow she had talked Finn into staying up the whole night with her. Carol and Burt were playing a _Johnny Rivers _CD in the living room, and the music was drifting from the open window, out to where they sat together.

_Secret Agent Man _changed to _Swayin' to the Music. _And Finn sang the first few words of the most popular song on the album, "_It's late at night and we're all alone, just the music on the radio. No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone. Just me and you, and the lights down low._"

He stood up and took Rachel by the hand, putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her close. She smiled into his shoulder, and rested her cheek against his, her eyes closed. And he continued to sing.

"_And we're slow dancing, swaying to the music. Slow dancing, just me and my girl. Slow dancing, swaying to the music. No one else in the whole world, just you girl._

"_And we just float together when the lights are low. Shadows dancing all across the wall. The music's playing so soft and slow. And the rest of the world is so far away and small, when we're slow dancing, swaying to the music. Slow dancing, just me and my girl. Slow dancing, swaying to the music. No one else in the whole world._

"_Hold me, oh hold me. . . no never let me go—_"

"Never," Rachel whispered to him, lifting her head and cutting him off with her lips as they continued to dance slowly while the song played on.

.

They didn't wake up until the next morning when one of his neighbors started to mow his lawn.

"Were you out here all night?" Kurt asked as their eyes both opened at the first time. He looked at Mercedes and Blaine, who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"What's it to you?" Finn asked, moaning from the way sleeping on a porch swing had affected his muscles and back.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just that Rachel's dads have been calling all morning looking for her."

"I told them that I was staying here last night," Rachel said yawning.

"Pink lemonade?" Kurt offered.

"No, I think I should just go home," Rachel replied. "But maybe some other time. Okay?"

"I'll hold you to it," Kurt said. "We want to hear all about your trip to New York."

"I'll be back later," she promised, turning to Finn. "Take me home?"

"Of course," Finn answered. "Kurt, please tell mom that I'll be back in a little bit."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Rachel smiled at the threesome. "I'll see you all in a little bit."

"I'm holding you to that," Kurt repeated, pouring more pink lemonade for Mercedes and Blaine. He blew Rachel an air kiss and threw her a wink.

.

Rachel stared out the window, her mind wondering to the night before. She took a sip of her iced tea and released a long sigh. She smiled slightly and took a bite of her salad, waking up in Finn's arms was close to everything she wanted. Waking up in Finn's arms in New York would be a wonderful experience. Because then, she would really have everything she wanted. . .

She floated to the sink and put her plate and glass in it. She didn't bother to look at her fathers as she said, "I'm going to see Finn again. I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

.

Finn listened listlessly to Kurt and Blaine's chatter about _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ and if it would be worth going to see in the movies, or waiting until it was out on DVD. It all went over his head, he was thinking about how good it felt to have Rachel in his arms, and how he wanted it every day for the rest of his life.

For the first time in his life, he could see leaving Lima, Ohio.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to get this wrapped up in five chapters, but it looks like it'll be a little longer than I expected. Hope you guys can bear with me for a chapter or two longer. Any suggestions for chapter 6? Any flames for chapter 5? Let me know in a review.**

**Have a good day,**

**Holly_**


	6. Chapter 6 a Pink Camellia

**Without You**

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-Outs:**

**noro, for her lovely review**

**.**

**Chapter 6 Pink Camellias**

"One more day!" Rachel said as she packed her boxes.

"One more day until everything changes," Finn muttered as he carefully packed her Barbara Streisand movie collection. He turned _the Way We Were_ over in his hand and said, "_See ya Katie, see ya Hubble_."

"Take it Finn," Rachel said suddenly.

"I _couldn't_ take _the Way We Were_ though," he replied. "It's one of your favorites. . ."

"I have another copy downstairs," she told him. "Please, take that one. . . I know it's in good hands."

"Rachel—"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel glanced at her clock. "We need to get going, or we'll be late for the going away party Mr. Shu is giving the Glee club!"

Finn watched as she tucked her hair up into a messy bun, and then pin a fake pink Camellia in her curls. His breath caught in his throat, and he wished that tonight wasn't one of the last nights that they had together. He looked down at the DVD in his hand one more time, and when she wasn't looking, he placed it in the box with _Hello Dolly! _and _A Star is Born_.

.

"_Memories like the corners of my mind, misty watered colored memories of the way we were. . . scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind, smiles we gave to one another for the way we were. . ._"

Rachel sang as a photo montage of the Glee club played behind her.

"_Can it be that it was all so simple then, or has time rewritten every line? If we had the chance to do it all again. Tell me would we? Could we? Memories may be beautiful, and yet. . . what's too painful to remember, we simply choose to forget. So, it's the laughter we will remember, whenever we remember the way we were. The way we were. . ._"

"Thank you Rachel," Will said, coming up as the song ended. "That was beautiful."

Rachel smiled and thanked him before going back to sit with Finn.

Will cleared his throat and looked around at his former students, trying to find the words that he had practiced over and over for days. Finally he said, "Puck's already left us, and tomorrow Kurt and Rachel will be gone too. Over the next few days, you all will be leaving for your next big adventure. And I just want you to know, no matter where you go. . . we'll always have each other—"

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as Will went on, he knew every word was true. No matter what happened, they would always have each other. They would always come back to each other, he just wished that they didn't have to go away first.

.

"I have some last minute packing to do," Rachel said as they walked back to her house. "Do you want to come up with me and keep me company?"

"Yes," Finn answered without thinking. "Yes, I do."

She smiled at him and pulled her hair out, tucking the pink Camellia into his shirt pocket. He took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. He pulled away just slightly and then leaned in to kiss her again. He wanted to make a thousand memories, because after tomorrow came, he didn't know what he was going to do.

.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note**

**So, chapter 7 will be the last chapter that I post. I know this chapter was short, but I was running low on inspiration. And I will make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading this.**

**Holly, July 25, 2011_**

**P.S**

**Do I **_**need **_**to say that the song that I used in this chapter is sung by Barbara Streisand and was from the movie that she made with Robert Redford, "the Way We Were"? Well, if I have to. . . the song I used in this chapter was "the Way We Were" from the movie of the same name. I don't own either, seeing that I wasn't born when either came out. . . and I'm not creative enough to come up with something as awesome as that.**


	7. Chapter 7 Orange Roses

**Without You**

**A Rachel/Finn Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Shout-Outs:**

**noro & MezMaroon8 for their awesome reviews. **

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here we are. . . the last chapter. Out of all the chapters I've written, I am the most anxious about this one. This is the chapter that the whole story has built up to. This chapter is my baby. . . the ending that I've been hoping Ryan Murphy and Brad Fulchuck will give us next season finale. This chapter is based on "Without You" by Harry Nilsson. Please tell me what you think when you're finished reading this, it'll be really appreciated.. **

**.**

**Chapter 7 Orange Roses**

"More French toast Kurt?" Carole asked early the next morning.

"No thank you," Kurt answered. "I'm too excited to eat."

Inspite of himself, Finn smiled at his brother's enthusiasm, it was almost contagious. But Rachel's departure hung over him like a cloud, making it impossible to be happy for long. There was a knock on the front door, pulling him out of his gloomy thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Kurt sang, bouncing out of his chair. A few seconds later he hollered, "They're here! Are you going to come and say goodbye? We have a long day ahead of us!"

Carole smiled encouragingly at Finn, and put down the plate of French toast she had been holding. "Burt! The Berry's are here! Come and say goodbye!"

It seemed like an eternity, but Finn finally managed to pull his body out of his chair and drag it to the front porch.

Rachel smiled at him when he came out, and went right over to him, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

Finn's pulse quickened, and he held onto her like his life depended on it. He took a deep, steadying breath and ran his hand down her hair. "I'll miss you. . . so, so much," he whispered, but only loud enough for him to hear.

She pulled away. "Wait a second. I want to say goodbye to your mom and stepfather."

Finn nodded and watched as she hurried over to Carole. His mother pulled her into a hug, her eyes welling with tears and whispered a few words into her ear. Rachel nodded, her own eyes filling. When Carole released her, she gave her an impulsive kiss on the cheek and then turned to Burt.

Burt gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. Promising that he and Carole would go to the city to see her show and take her to dinner as soon as they could. Rachel's smile lit up the whole entire neighborhood, and she promised that she would make sure they had the best tickets waiting for them.

Finn was so overtaken with emotion that he had to turn away. When he did, he found himself looking at Kurt.

"Wish me luck Finn?" He asked.

"Break a leg," Finn answered instead, hugging his stepbrother. "I love you Kurt."

"I-I love you too," Kurt said. "I'll see you soon?"

"I promise," he replied, tightening his grip and not caring how unmanly it was.

"Finn!" Rachel called.

"Go say goodbye," Kurt said, releasing him.

Rachel came over to him. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Finn smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't see through him. "Me either."

They stared at each other for a while, and then Leroy cleared his throat. "Rachel, darling. . . we have to get going. Okay?"

"Give me one more minute dad!" Rachel replied. She turned back to Finn and then she kissed him.

He kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on her's and whispered, "I love you."

She turned away, so he couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too."

And then, she was running towards her car with Kurt at her heels. A tear slid down Finn's cheek as he watched her climb into the driver's seat, and then another as he watched her get her keys out. By the time she was driving away, he was crying like he cried when he found out that Quinn was having a baby.

.

"Pull over," Kurt said. "I'm going to drive."

Rachel did as she was told, more than happy to oblige. When she got into the passenger side of the car, her cries reached new heights. She was sobbing like a baby, she felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, and beating on the ground in front of her.

"Here." Kurt handed her a silk handkerchief. "Dry your tears, it's fine. . . you're doing what you love Rach, remember—"

"But I love Finn too!" Rachel cried into the handkerchief. "I didn't realize how much I loved him until today!"

"I know, I know," he soothed, pulling the car back into gear. "Sing about it. . . it might make you feel better."

Rachel sniffed, her cries dying down a little bit. "I don't know what to sing though."

"You always know what to sing," Kurt said.

Rachel thought for a moment, and then remembered that she and Finn had been listening to Mariah Carey the night before. She took a deep breath and started out in a low voice,

"_No, I can't forget this evening, or your face as you were leaving, but I guess that's just the way the story goes. You always smile but in your eyes, your sorrow shows. Yes it shows. . ._"

"Good. Very good." Kurt nodded appreciatively.

"_No, I can't forget tomorrow when I think of all my sorrows, when I had you there and then I let you go. Now it's only fair that I should let you know, what you should know._

"_I can't live if living is without you, I can't live. . . I can't give anymore. I can't live if living is without you. Can't live, can't give anymore_—"

.

"_Well, I can't forget this evening, or your face as you were leaving, but I guess that's just the way the story goes. You always smile, but in your eyes, your sorrow shows, yes it shows. I can't live if living is without you, can't live, can't give anymore. Can't live if living is without you, can't live, can't give anymore_—" Finn sang as he worked on cars in Burt's shop.

"Finn!" Burt's voice broke into his singing.

He looked up from the Mustang he was working on, startled. "Yeah?"

"Go to her," Burt said.

"_What_?" Finn asked.

"_Go to her_," his stepfather repeated. "Right now. Just drop everything you're doing, and go to her. You know you want to."

"I can't though. . . I just-I just can't. I can't just drop everything and start a new life in New York."

"Finn, you're my son. . . I hate to see you throwing everything away for no reason at all. I wanted the best for Kurt, and he got it. Now, I want the best for you. . . and being with Rachel, that's the best thing for you. If you stay here, you'll just spend your whole time wishing that you were with her."

"I—"

"I already booked a flight for you, on the fastest plane to New York. Your mother's going to be here in twenty minutes to pick you up, she packed your bags. We'll bring the rest of your things down when we come to visit."

"I don't know what to say," Finn said.

"Don't say anything then," Burt replied. "Go get cleaned up, and ready to see your girl again."

Finn put the wrench he was holding back into his tool box, and then gave Burt a hug. "Thank you. Thank you _so_, _so _much!"

Burt hugged him back. "No problem son."

.

"You better hurry Finny, you don't want to miss your plane," Carole said as she helped Finn get his suitcase out of the car.

"I know." Finn paused and then hugged his mother. "I love you mom. I love you so much."

"I know," Carole answered. "I love you too. But Rachel needs you, and you need her. I think we're doing the right thing here."

For the first time in months, Finn's smile was genuine. He hugged his mom and kissed her goodbye. Words couldn't express how grateful he was to her in that moment. She had given him wings, and now with the help of Burt they were pushing him out of the nest, and giving him the courage to use them.

"One more thing before I go," Finn said. "When Puck calls, tell him where I've gone. Tell him—"

"I know what to tell him," Carole replied, smiling at her son. "Now give me one more hug before you go."

Finn was more than happy to oblige.

.

"Home sweet home," Rachel sighed as she, Kurt, and her stepfathers made their way up to the new home she'd be sharing with Kurt.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Kurt said. "I really can't believe it, this is the happiest day of my life."

Rachel smiled at him, his enthusiasm was catchy, even though it _was_ almost midnight.

"Are you sure you don't want to check into a hotel tonight and move in tomorrow?" Hiram asked. "It is pretty late, and you won't have anywhere to sleep because your beds are in the back of the moving van."

"I packed a couple of air mattresses in the trunk," Rachel answered, rubbing her eyes. They were aching because she had cried most of the drive to New York. They hadn't really stopped until she had seen the city skyline lighting up for the night.

"Always prepared," Leroy said proudly.

Rachel just smiled again and unlocked her apartment door with the key the landlady had left for her and Kurt.

Kurt gasped in shock.

"I know!" She gushed, realizing this was his first time seeing the artist loft she had rented. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, wonderful. . ." Kurt answered. "Leroy, Hiram do you know what I'm in the mood for right now? A hot dog. . . do you want to come and find one with me?"

"All the hot dog stands are probably closed for the night Kurt," Rachel said.

"Well, then. . . coffee, if we're going to be up all night unpacking, I'm going to need coffee."

"Coffee sounds great," Leroy answered. "I think I saw an all night Starbucks just around the corner. Coming Hiram?"

"You know coffee isn't good for me—"

"Just come on," Leroy said, directing the man back to the stairs.

"Do you want me to come?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Kurt and Leroy said together.

"You just stay here sweetie," Leroy instructed.

"I know how you like your coffee," Kurt added.

Rachel shrugged. "Okay. See you in a little bit."

.

She let herself into the apartment, closing the door and locking it behind her. When she turned around, she gasped. Standing at the window, and looking out at the New York skyline was a man! She took a breath, preparing herself to scream when the person turned around.

"Don't scream!" He said, turning around, a bouquet of fading orange roses in his hand. "Please. . . don't scream."

"F-F-Finn! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Lima—"

"_I can't live if living is without you._" He took a step towards her. "_I can't live, I can't give anymore, I can't live if living is without you. I can't live. . . I can't give anymore_."

Tears welled in her eyes. "But I don't understand—"

"I told you that I was going to come to New York."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be for years."

"I love you Rach. I love you so much, and all I want to do is be with you all the time," Finn answered. "And if being in New York is the way I have to do it, then so be it."

She threw her arms around him. "I'm dreaming. We're driving to New York, and I'm dreaming—"

"You're not dreaming," Finn whispered, lowering his face to her's and brushing her lips with a gentle kiss. "You're not dreaming. I'm really here."

If his kiss was anything to go by, she knew he was really there. Usually when she dreamed about Finn's kisses, the contact would eventually wake her up. But this time, he was still kissing her. And she was so glad, because she couldn't live without him either.

**_The End_**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**I want to thank everybody who read this story and stuck with it (reviewers and non-reviewers alike). . . this was my first honest-to-goodness Rachel/Finn story. I've only dabbled with ideas, and nothing really came of it. This is the first story I've had the courage to write, and then post.**


End file.
